1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to remote controls, and more particularly to programmable remote controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controls have become commonplace for most audio/video home theatre and entertainment systems and components. Thus, a user must operate a number of remotes [e.g. monitor/TV, set top box, DVD, game console, amplifier, etc.], or program a universal remote control. Existing universal remote controls are difficult to program and many people don't take advantage of their features because of this difficulty.
More advanced universal remotes use the PC to affect programming the remotes and customization of features. However, this requires that the user to be pretty savvy with a PC and own a PC to do the programming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a TV based remote control that is easy to program. At least some of these objections will be met in the following description.